jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jw-skyguy
Profil · Diskussion Jedi-Tempel · Galerie Datei:Tusk.gif ToDo-Liste · Projekte · HoloNet-News · Baukasten ---- Bytes __TOC__ Einzelnachweise in der Einleitung Deine Korrektur war richtig, im Einleitungsabschnitt sollten keine Einzelnachweise stehen. Einzige Ausnahme: Beruht das Lemma (der Titel des Artikels) auf einer Eigenübersetzung, so ist das durch eine Anmerkung kenntlich zu machen, in welcher der englische Originalbegriff genannt wird. Du hast also alles richtig gemacht Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:34, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :*Puh* Gott, sei Dank Datei:;-).gif. Ich war mir nur nicht mehr ganz sicher, drum die lange Zusammenfassung. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:45, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 9000 Außerdem muss ich mich ja irgendwie für die Kekse von vorhin revanchieren :D Lass es dir schmecken :) AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 21:25, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :*mampf* Danke. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:26, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Skuyguy! Alles Gute, hast in letzter Zeit wirklich n Haufen gearbeitet! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 08:49, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Quelle kannst für meinen artikel DC-GNK bitte ep.4 als quelle einfügen, denn ich weis nicht wie das gehtDasDa (Diskussion) 18:15, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:16, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wahlenliste Wo wurde beschlossen, dass die Liste auf die Wahlenseiten kommt? Das ist vollkommen sinnlos, denn wenn man schon bei den Kandidaten ist, sieht man die Artikel doch eh. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass besprochen wurde, die in den Community-Bereich zu setzen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:47, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Was für eine Liste? Meinst du graue Leiste? --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:50, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Die Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen, die du immer aktualisierst. Die hast du in die graue Leiste gesetzt. Das ist aber vollkommen sinnlos, denn wenn man die graue Leiste geöffnet hat, sieht man die Kandidaten sowieso. Corran (Diskussion) 18:51, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Tatsächlich. Ich habe das der Ordnung halber gemacht, du kannst sie aber rausnehmen. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:08, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Seite machen Kannst du bitte eine seite zu the advanture of teebo machen ?DasDa (Diskussion) 15:31, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich kann ich das, aber ich weiß nicht was ich da reinschreiben soll. Und bitt, bitte mache eine Abschnittsüberschrift. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:57, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Abschnittsüberschrift ohne Inhalt N'abend, Kollege. Wollte dich nur eben darauf hinweisen, dass du hier eine Abschnittsüberschrift ohne einem Text darunter hinterlassen hast. Steckt da ein Sinn dahinter, oder handelt es sich dabei um einen dir unterlaufenen Fehler? Bei Letzterem würde ich dich bitten, das zu entfernen. Gruß AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 15:36, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, das sollte so nicht sein. Ich hab's entfernt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:41, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bitte um unabhängige Meinung Hallo, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, bearbeite ich gerade den Artikel über Nyriaan. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel mir auf, dass die verfügbaren Quellen das Sternsystem größtenteils als Luire-System bezeichnen und nicht als Nyriaan-System. Spricht aus deiner Sicht etwas dagegen, den Systemartikel „Nyriaan-System“ auf die bisherige Weiterleitung „Luire-System“ zu verschieben? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:27, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, ich finde nicht das hierbei etwas dagegen spricht. Das ist genau wie bei Aleen und Aleen-Minor. Aleen Minor wird im Essentiell Atlas immer als Aleen bezeichnet, aber das ist nicht so. Ziemlich verwirrend wenn solche Namen zusammenkommen, nicht. Datei:;-).gif Skyguy (Commkanal) 12:01, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zur Zeit vs. zu Zeiten Kleine stilistische Erläuterung: Laut Duden ist beides möglich, vgl. hier. Ich bevorzuge die Form "zur Zeit der Klonkriege", um den Plural nicht unnötig zu doppeln und so einen besseren Lesefluss zu erreichen. Hingegen würde ich bei einer einzelnen Person die andere Form wählen, also z.B. "zu Zeiten Palpatines". --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:49, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hallo, magst du mal in den Chat kommen? Ich hätte da etwas vergleichsweise Wichtiges. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:35, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich.Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:37, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Yaru Korsins Testament Hallo Skyguy, ich wollt dich dann doch gerne mal fragen wie du Yaru Korsins Testament darstellen willst wenn nicht durch ein Zitat? Kannst es ja gerne abändern wenn du meinst das es nicht in Ordnung ist oder direkt löschen.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von SpySpy (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19. Oktober 2013, 17:57 Uhr) :Moin, moin, SpySpy. Skyguy hat sich dort geirrt, ich habe die NA abgeändert – man darf das Buch benutzen. Bei einem Zitat muss man das doch sogar, geht ja nicht anders. Allerdings hast du keine Quelle angegeben. Du musst am Ende des Artikels schreiben, woher du die Zitate und die Informationen hast. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:16, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Setze bei Diskussionsbeiträgen bitte immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als der Vorredner. ::Ja ich habe mich geirrt. Das Danach sackte Korsin im Sessel zusammen, das Bild erstarrte. ''Kurz darauf fummelte Varner Hilts an dem Gerät herum da es sich nicht ordnungsgemäß abgeschaltet hat. Dann kam eine weitere Nachricht - die vor dem Testament aufgenommen wurde - zum vorschein. '' hat so abgeschrieben gewirkt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:32, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, du hast recht. Datei:--).gif Ich finde die entsprechende Stelle gerade nicht, aber das sieht tatsächlich so aus. Also, lieber SpySpy: Bitte gib eine Quelle an und, sofern möglich, schreibe nicht das gesamte Buch ab. Datei:;-).gif Es ist erlaubt, Stellen zu übernehmen, aber wenn es keine Zitate sind, ist es in einem JP-Artikel nicht erwünscht, einfach das Buch abzutippen. Auch wenn es erlaubt ist, versuche doch, eine eigene Note mit einzubringen. Was das Testament betrifft: ''Das musst du natürlich abschreiben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:42, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Verschiebung der Batallione von Zhell Grundsätzlich gebe ich dir Recht, dass Battalione '''der' Zhell'' richtig wäre, allerdings habe ich mich hier an Quellen gehalten, welche die Gruppe als Batallione '''von' Zhell'' benennt. Und wenn es sich hierbei um einen Eigennamen handelt, ist die grammatikalische Korrektheit zweitrangig. Ich bitte dich also diese Entscheidung nochmals zu überdenken... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:33, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hm, wenn es sich hierbei um einen Eigennamen handelt, dann ist meine Verschiebung selbstverständlich inkorrekt und sollte rückgängig gemacht werden. Ich kenne diesen Bereich von SW nicht, darum habe ich jetzt nach grammatikalischer Richtigkeit geurteilt. Danke aber das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:32, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Aufgrund obiger Diskussion und der Quellen habe ich den Artikel zurückverschoben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:59, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage: Es Hallo Skyguy, diese Vorlage ist sicher gut und nützlich. Allerdings solltest du noch in den --Teil eine Erklärung bzw. „Gebrauchsanweisung“ hineinschreiben. Ich dachte nämlich zuerst, es ginge um das Buch von Stephen King ;) LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:13, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Aber selbstverständlich. Und welches Buch vom guten Stephen meinst du den? Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:20, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Na das hier natürlich: Es ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:10, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke, weiß schon. Ich lese gerade Under the Dome, aber Es hört sich auch gut an.Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:45, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) 1I.oo0 :Vielen Dank, Leute. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:35, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Sry, für die späte Antwort, ich war in einem Trainingscamp. Super Arbeit mit dem Keks, und DANKE! Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:57, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Starkiller Hallo, ich wollte mal hallo sagen und wissen, ob du mal beim Artikel Lord Starkiller verbeischaunen könntest, zum kontrollieren und für verbesserungen, ok :Selbstverständlich, ich sehe mir den Artikel an. Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:22, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Nur ne Frage, ist Lord Starkiller nicht eigentlich Galen Marek? Dann wäre die Relevanz des Artikels nämlich fraglich. Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:26, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Es ist Starkiller als Cyborg. Nachdem dieser von der Rogue Shadow erschlagen wurde, brachte ihn Palpatine in ein Medizentrum und stellte ihn wieder her. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 12:30, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, danke. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:23, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nico Okarr Hi Skyguy, ich hab ne Frage an dich. Zählt Nico Okarr eigentlich nach einer solchen Bearbeitung eigentlich zu meinen erstellten Artikeln? Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:18, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, zu den erstellten zählen wirklich nur die Seiten, die du selbst erstellt hast. Obwohl deine Arbeit hier super wäre. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:28, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Um es genau zu sagen: Von dir erstellte Artikel sind die, wo du in der Versionsgeschichte als erster stehst. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:36, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Zwielichtkrieger Überschrift Hi Skyguy, wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast arbeite ich gerade an der Vervollständigung des Artikels Zwielichtkrieger. Nun hab ich eine Frage der Optik des Artikels. Würde es gut aussehen, wenn ich statt Ulabore Ulabore (Leutnant, Anführer) schreibe? Grüße ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 23:19, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ich denke nicht, dass dies nötig sein wird, aber von der Optik aus stört es nicht. Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:14, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Under Construction Hallo Skyguy, ich erlaube dir ausdrücklich, dass du in meinen UC-Artikeln Links einfügen oder entfernen sowie Groß- oder Kleinschreibung verbessern darfst. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:39, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, danke. Ich wollte nur keinen Blödsinn machen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:27, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Liste der The Clone Wars-Episoden Hi, warum hast du die Reihenfolge bei Staffel 5 geändert? Wenn du es chronologisch machen willst, müsstest du die anderen Staffeln auch berücksichtigen. Aber hier geht's doch eigentlich nur um das Ausstrahlungsdatum... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:47, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hast du die Staffel 5 schon als DVD. In dieser werden die Episoden in dieser Reihenfolge angeordnet, darum denke ich, dass auch das Wiki sich nach diesem richten sollte. Skyguy (Commkanal) 21:26, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Links Also entweder halten wir uns an die Richtlinien und verlinken – abgesehen von entsprechenden Vorlagen wie dem Stammbaum – nur einmal im Text oder wir streichen diese Regelung aus den Richtlinien. Wo du persönlich jetzt deine Links suchen möchtest, ist hierbei wohl vollkommen irrelevant. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:00, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich halte es halt für absolut unnötig, den Link jedes Mal zu suchen, wenn ich ein Zitat lese und wissen will, wer eigentlich genau das Zitat spricht. In den Infoboxen und im Stammbaum werden Links auch doppelt verwendet, wieso dann nicht auch in Zitaten (das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für Bilder). Mich nervt es tierisch, immer Links zu suchen, ich weiß das ist irrelevant, aber ich bin mir sicher, andere Besucher dieses Wikis sind hierbei meiner Meinung. Und ich finde Zitate, Bilder, Dialoge, usw. sind nicht „Text“. Unter Text verstehe ich eigentlich nur das Geschriebene ohne Vorlagen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:05, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Endor Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, das das Bild zu dem Artikel Endor irgendwie nicht so schön ist wie das auf Wookieepedia, und das wollte ich fragen, ob ich vielleicht ein schöneres Bild von Endor für das Wiki hohlen darf, obwohl ich das mit den Bilderrechten und den 250xp noch nicht sehr gut beherrsche. Ausserdem fänd ich mal eine umfrage gut, welcher der Lieblings Planet oder Mond der User ; MFG Star Warser Star Warser (Diskussion) 16:46, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :So eine Umfrage wäre zwar eine gute Idee, aber schwer umzusetzen, da es extrem viele Planeten gibt. Zu deinem Bild, es hat eigentlich fast alles gepasst, nur die Quellen haben gefehlt. Bitte vergiss diese nächstes Mal nicht.Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:50, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Nein, tut es nicht Wegen des Projekts: Du kannst gern schon die UC einfügen und natürlich am Artikel arbeiten, aber das Projekt ist noch nicht eröffnet, weil ich noch auf Hunters Rückmeldung wegen der UC warte. Also bitte erstelle noch nicht die Projektseite und warte damit bis (vermutlich) morgen oder übermorgen. Danke! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:16, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, nein, ich hatte noch nicht vor meine Projektseite zu eröffnen, da ich erst sehen will, wie sie aussehen sollten. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:18, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, gut. Sobald ich eine für Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka erstellt habe, kannst du dich ja an diese Seite halten und sie als Beispiel benutzen, wenn du möchtest. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:19, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, gut. Datei:;-).gif Danke. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:21, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Bitte sehr, hier hast du eine Vorlage. Der einzige Unterschied ist der, dass du, wenn du nicht alle Abschnitte oder Quellen übernimmst, deine Signatur hinter die entsprechende Stelle setzen musst. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:10, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, danke. Das mit der Signatur ist sowieso klar, und mit den Abschnitten auch. Soll ich da einfach alle Quellen hernehmen und abarbeiteten?Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:30, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Unter Quellen werden alle Quellen eingetragen, z.B. die TCW-Folgen. Unter Abschnitte eigentlich Artikelabschnitte. Zum Beispiel der Abschnitt "Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten". So ist das eigentlich gemeint. Und, ja, wenn du die Quellen eingetragen hast, arbeitest du sie einfach ab. So, wie du sonst auch Artikel schreibst. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:45, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) HoloNet-News Moin Skyguy, vor einem Monat oder so habe ich mal wieder deine Benutzerseite durchstöbert (die ist echt klasse, vorallem das mit der Rebellenanleitung) und da sah ich deine weiteren Zusatzseiten. Unter anderem sah ich deine Seite HoloNet-News, aufder du Benutzer über die aktuellen Star Wars Termine informierst. Das ist ne geile Idee, die wirklich gut umgesetzt ist, finde ich, aber leider sehen es nicht alle, da man auf die Seite nur sperrlich hinkommt. Da ich ja die neue Benutzerversammlung eingeleutet habe, hatte ich mich ja über die verschiedenen Themen informiert und da stach mir als ein großer Punkt die ungepflegten Portalseiten ins Auge. Die meisten sind untergebracht aber zwei der größeren Portale sind noch unbemannt: Das Nachrichten- und das Serienportal. Da du die perfekten Infos und die nötige Erfahrung für das Nachrichtenportal besitzt wollte ich mal fragen (das ist keine Aufforderung, nur eine Frage bzw. Bitte) ob du vielleicht das Nachrichtenportal leiten würdest. Dann wäre eins der großen Probleme schon mal aus dem Weg geräumt. Ich freue mich auf eine positive Rückmeldung. Viele Grüße, Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 19:31, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Die kannst du haben. Es ist eine gute Idee, das Portal zu übernehmen, und ich freue mich, dass du mich in Betracht gezogen hast. Ich informiere mich aber nur auf StarWars.com, weshalb meine Infos manchmal etwas selten und relativ einseitig kommen. Ach ja, und danke für das Lob beim Rebellenartikel, bin froh das den wer gelesen hat.Skyguy (Commkanal) 09:22, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks :Hey, danke, dir auch einen schönen Advent. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:21, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Klonkrieger N'abend Skyguy, ich hätte da mal ne Frage. Ich hab grad die Vorlage:Klonkrieger erstellt, aber noch noch net abgespeichert, deshalb siehst du sie noch net. Ich wollt dich jetzt erst mal fragen, bevor ich was dummes anstell, ob ich das so einfach darf. Muss ich da irgendwas spezielles beachten oder kann ich das jetzt abspeichern und einer von euch guckt des an und schmeißts raus, wenns nix ist? Ich warte auf deine Antwort. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:40, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Robonino, ich freue mich, dass du dich ans Vorlagen-Basteln heranwagst. Natürlich darfst du Vorlagen einfach so erstellen, wie normale Artikel, aber ich verstehe den Sinn einer Vorlage:Klonkrieger noch nicht ganz. Erstelle schon mal ruhig, ich schau's mir dann an. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:27, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo Skyguy, ich hab sie jetzt mal erstellt, siehe hier. Zum Sinn, ich denke schon, dass es hilfreich wäre. Man könnte sie extra für Klonkrieger, Sturmtruppen etc. verwenden und hätte gleich ein paar Infos über Stationierung, Dienstgrad, Dienstnummer, Vorgesetzte usw. Doch du kannst se löschen, wenn sie ihren Nutzen wirklich nicht bringt. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 08:40, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hallo, ihr beiden. Ich finde es auch toll, dass du dir die Mühe machst, dich mit Vorlagen zu beschäftigen und deine ist auch wirklich gut gelungen, aber dann kann man genauso gut gleich mal die Vorlagen "Jedi" "Sith" "Schmuggler" "Kopfgeldjäger" "Politiker" "Commander" etc. erstellen. Ich finde es besser, wenn man einfach nur die Vorlage:Person benutzt und die dann notfalls etwas variiert. Dadurch bleibt es einheitlich und übersichtlich. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:26, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Das währe wohl die einfachste und beste Lösung, da stimme ich zu. Wenn es so ausfällt, dann würde ich jedoch vorschlagen, dass es für Militäreinheiten noch Dienstnummer, Stationierung, Vorgesetzter, Schlachten und eine Trennung von Fahrzeugen und Raumschiffen eingeführt wird. Ich finde dass nämlich immer blöd, wenn man bei Raumschiffen was reinschreibt und in der Infobox dann Fahrzeug dransteht. Würde mich freuen, wenn das noch ergänzt würde. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 09:32, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::PS: Dann kann ja jemand meine Vorlage wieder löschen. Robonino (Komlink) 09:32, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Gut, dass das geklärt ist. Ich denke auch, dass es sinnvoller ist deine Punkte in die Vorlage „Person“ zu übertragen, wenn du willst kann ich das übernehmen, da nur Admins diese Seite bearbeiten können. Wenn du freundlich wärst, liste mir bitte alle Punkte auf, von denen du denkst, dass sie notwendig sind. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 12:49, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Hallo nochmal, :::::::::ja, da würde ich mich drüber freuen. Die Punkte sind oben schon aufgelistet, doch hier sind sie nochmal: *Dienstnummer *Stationierung *Vorgesetzte® *Erlebte Schlachten :::::::::Und wie gesagt, ich fände es gut, wenn du noch einen Extrapunkt für Raumschiffe machen würdest. Zwar kommt das im Bearbeitungsfeld vor, wird jedoch in der Infobox schlussendlich als Fahrzeug aufgelistet. Währe schön, wenn du das ändern könntest. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:17, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::'Türlich. Ich klemm mich mal dahinter. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 13:18, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Ist erledigt. Raumschiff hab ich nicht genommen, das ist schon in Fahrzeug inkludiert. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:22, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Mail Hey, check doch bitte mal deine Mails, Skyguy. Ich hab dich mal angeschrieben, da wir uns so besser über einige Sachen in der JP unterhalten können. Bin nämlich eher selten im IRC...Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:51, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :ja, ich habe sie erhalten, aber ich antworte nicht auf alle Mails, die ich bekomme. Ich bekomme zu Weihnachten ein neues Handy, wir könnten vielleicht über WhatsApp unterhalten. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:11, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::sry, hab ich nicht... da ist mir die Datensicherheit zu gering. Per Mail wäre besser... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:26, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. Mal sehen Datei:;-).gif 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 13:39, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Was soll das denn? Moin! Kannst du mir mal verraten, wieso du alle Weiterleitungen zur TCSWE gelöscht hast? Vorlagen werden nicht einfach so gelöscht, wenn sie vollkommen korrekt waren. Daher kommen dann deine Edit-Zahlen: Vollkommen korrekte Vorlagen löschen und anschließend alle Angaben korrigieren, obwohl das eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, hätte nicht zuvor jemand einfach so eigenmächtig Seiten gelöscht. Bitte unterlasse es in Zukunft, einfach Vorlagen zu löschen. Danke. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:13, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Corran, sorry das ich so spät antworte. Also erstens, ja ich kann dir erklären wieso ich alle Links auf die WL gelöscht habe, nämlich aus dem Grund, dass ie keine ist. Ich habe die Vorlage Complete Encyclopedia gelöscht (und die WL darauf, CE), nicht TCSWE. Wie du hier siehst wurde die Löschung von CE bereits diskutiert: Hier, aber ich und Fluss haben das wohl irgendwie vergessen. Aslo, ich habe CE deswegen gelöscht, weil sie kürzer war als die von Fluss, und weil ihr die Beiträge-Funktion gefehlt hat. Gut, das hätten wir dan hoffentlich geklärt. Zweitens, ich finde es nicht okay, dass in diesem Tonfall mit mir geredet wird, „''Daher kommen dann deine Edit-Zahlen: Vollkommen korrekte Vorlagen löschen und anschließend alle Angaben korrigieren, obwohl das eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, hätte nicht zuvor jemand einfach so eigenmächtig Seiten gelöscht.“. Ich finde das ehrlich gesagt eine Frechheit, ich habe Gründe für die Löschung gehabt, und ich will eigentlich schon, dass ich vorher nach den Gründen für mein Tun gefragt, und dann ausgeschimpft werde. Ich hoffe auf deine Antwort und eine konfliktfreie Diskussion. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:29, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Wieso waren das keine Weiterleitungen? Eine Eingabe, die eine Vorlage exerzeugt, nur eben durch eine Weiterleitung, ist eine Weiterleitung, und du hast diese gelöscht. Dass darüber schon diskutiert wurde, wusste ich nicht – das hättest du eigentlich in die Löschbegründung schreiben müssen, dafür ist die ja da. Und wenngleich ich dich zugegebenermaßen anders darauf hätte hinweisen können – dafür entschuldige ich mich – so war diese Weiterleitung doch sehrwohl vollkommen korrekt. Wenn sie nur in ein paar Seiten eingebunden gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich die Löschung ja verstanden, aber bei mehreren Artikeln erachte ich das ehrlich gesagt als vollkommen unnötig. Bei einer Vorlagenweiterleitung handelt es sich zudem ja auch nicht um einen Link, auf den man weitergeleitet wird, sodass der Leser selbst eigentlich gar nicht mitbekommt, dass es sich bei der Quellenangabe um eine Weiterleitung handelt. Das war es, was mir am Herzen lag. Aber nun gut, du hast mit Flusswelt bereits darüber gesprochen, also ist das auch in Ordnung. Ich bitte dich nur, solche Diskussionsbeiträge zukünftig in die Löschgründe zu schreiben, weil ansonsten nämlich Missverständnisse wie diese entstehen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:14, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, danke das du das verstanden hast. Selbstverständlich verstehe ich auch deinen Standpunkt und ich werde ihn in Zukunft beherzigen. Das mit dem Löschgrund ist natürlich auch klar. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 07:40, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten! Frohes Fest - auch in Österreich ^^ Mein lieber Skyguy, ich wünsche Dir ein schönes und gesegnetes Fest und viele Geschenke und ein frohes Wiedersehen mit deiner Familie. MfG: -'''Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:00, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)